The Other Side of the Mirror
by Oshabashi
Summary: After the fall of No.6 Shion and Nezumi resume their life together in the outskirts. Though everything appears to be normal to Nezumi something has changed within Shion.
1. Chapter 1

Hello,

This is my first ever Fan Fiction so I'm sorry about the quality

Thanks for reading~

* * *

**The Other Side of the Mirror**

**Chapter One**

After the fall of No.6 Shion hadn't felt the same about himself. Whenever he caught a glimpse of his reflection it sent an unnatural shiver up his spine as though the reflection he saw was not him at all.

Shion found himself looking at the mirror in his home.

"You're a monster" He whispered to the mirror "I'm a monster" he smiled grimly as he looked away from the mirror. Shion shook his head, he wasn't a monster was he? He knew he'd killed a man but that didn't make him a monster, a _murderer_ perhaps but not a monster. He began to shake remembering the look on the No.6 soldiers face as the lights left his eyes and the colour faded from his face, _how he enjoyed it. _"I didn't enjoy it" he muttered under his breath.

"Shion?" A familiar voice sounded from behind him "why are you shaking?" Shion turned round to see Nezumi staring anxiously at him.

"Oh, it's just you Nezumi" Shion said turning away from Nezumi hoping he hadn't heard any of the things he had said before.

"Who else would it be?" Nezumi laughed "Expecting Company from someone else were we?"

Shion shrugged "I wasn't" Shion noticed Nezumi was carrying a large armful of vegetables "I see were having vegetable stew for dinner today"

"That's observant of you" Nezumi said as he put the vegetables to the side "Why are you not looking at me Shion?"

"No reason" Shion lied as he turned around and looked nervously at Nezumi "You didn't hear anything I said, did you?"

"Why, were you singing to yourself?" Nezumi chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah, something like that" Shion wrapped his arms around Nezumi "I'm glad your back"

Nezumi kissed Shion gently "I'm glad to be back" Nezumi smiled "But now I need to make dinner so go have a bath whilst I get it ready"

"Fine" Shion smiled.

His smile soon faded as he turned away from Nezumi and walked to the bathroom and found himself confronted by the mirror once again. His mirror self-stared at him, almost as though it was mocking him.

"You don't even look like me" Shion whispered as he began to strip off his clothes.

He looked at the crimson snake that wrapped around his body. A scar that reminded him of everything that was wrong about him, every imperfection, everything he'd ever done wrong. It reminded him of the guilt he felt about almost regretting opening his window and harbouring that injured prisoner boy ever so many years ago. He had always wondered how his life could of gone if he'd never been kicked out of his home and taken off of his course, forced to do a menial job as a park warden when he could have been something, anything. He could have been a scientist in No.2 and avoided all the scandal within No.6. Maybe the guard was right that day, maybe he was naïve to think that saving one kid was worth losing everything. Shion shook his head.

He knew meeting Nezumi was the best thing that ever happened to him, he knew the man in the other room cooking was someone he couldn't live without.

Shion sighed. He always over thinked things like this.

"Dinners ready!" A voice shouted from the other room. "I'm coming" Shion answered realising he'd been in the bathroom for over an hour without actually going in the bath. Shion splashed water over his face and quickly got dressed before hurrying out of the bathroom to join Nezumi for dinner.

"You took your sweet time" Nezumi smirked.

"Yeah, yeah" said Shion as he eyed up his bowl of vegetable stew "That looks tasty as ever Nezumi"

Shion sat down across from Nezumi and began to taste his stew before looking up to give Nezumi a smile of approval.

"Good to see you like it" Nezumi said before tucking into his own portion of stew.

"Hey…Nezumi, Do you ever wish you had a better life?" Shion said as he began to play around with his food.

"What are you talking about?" Nezumi asked looking up at Shion "Where did that come from?"

Shion put down his spoon

"It's nothing" he said getting up to leave the room "Thank you for the food Nezumi" Shion forced a smile.

"Wait Shion!" Nezumi said urgently "I'm worried about you, don't just go". "It's your fault I'm like this!" Shion screamed as his eyes filled with tears "I wish I never met you, I should have left you that day…"

Shion ran out the room and slammed the door. Shaking, Nezumi walked up to the door and put his hand to the wood "I didn't ask you to save me" he whispered before sinking to the floor.

Shion stopped running, he didn't know where he was going but he didn't want to be stuck in the hell hole of an apartment a minute longer. He sighed he knew what he had said to Nezumi wasn't true, Nezumi didn't ruin his life, he did.

Nezumi dragged himself off the floor and sat back down at the table and stared at the half eaten stew Shion had been eating before he'd left.

"When did you start feeling this way Shion?" he muttered to the empty chair across from him.

Nezumi picked up the bowls and discarded of the leftover food. He'd always hated wasting food but now he didn't want to see the food the man he loved had been eating, the sight of it gave him an intense pain in his chest he had only felt once before.

Shion sat on the ground outside the entrance of Nezumis' apartment, he wanted to go back already but didn't know how he could face Nezumi after what he'd said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Here's the second chapter !

This one's a little shorter than the last chapter.

Thanks

Enjoy~~

* * *

** Chapter 2**

After what had seemed like hours Nezumi decided to leave his apartment and go for a walk to clear his head after the evening's events.

Nezumi sighed. The middle of winter was always the coldest in west block and even after what Shion had said to him he was still worried about what had happened to him, after all one of the highest causes of deaths in West block was hypothermia and other temperature related diseases. Nezumi chuckled, he was sure Shion knew well of the dangers out there after all the time he'd spent studying various books and living in west block. Nezumi dragged on his coat and left the apartment before firmly locking the door behind him. He hesitated, what if Shion came back while he was out?

Nezumi froze as something moved slightly in his peripheral vision. The passage was dark but Nezumi could see the outline of a person sitting beside his door. Nezumi moved in closer cautiously, even after the fall of No.6 there were still many shifty people trying to make a living in west block in a variety of not so honest ways. Wait-Nezumi stopped noticing the barely visible snowy white hair and pale face of his flat mate.

"I was so worried about you" he said leaning in to verify this was actually Shion "Why would you sleep out here you know it's dangerous" Nezumi sighed "You always were rather naïve".

Nezumi stared at Shion "What am I meant to do with you now?" Nezumi said taking off his coat and placing it gently over the shivering Shion before sitting down next to him. Nezumi placed Shions' head on his shoulder before leaning his own head on Shions.

"You know I love you, idiot" Nezumi whispered to the sleeping Shion "Didn't we survive so we could return to this room together?" Nezumi yawned, everything that had happened that night had worn him out, more than anything had in a while. After resisting for what was only a couple of minutes Nezumi fell asleep next to Shion.

Shion yawned sheepishly and rubbed his eyes. Somehow he had managed to have a much more peaceful sleep than he had in a long time. Shion blinked, he didn't remember falling asleep with a coat on top of him. After a good couple of minutes Shion noticed a sleeping Nezumi to his left and that the coat on top of him was actually that of Nezumi.

"Nezumi?" Shion questioned, shaking Nezumi by his shoulders "Wake up".

"Shion?" Nezumi murmured sleepily.

Shion placed his hand on Nezumi' shoulder. Nezumi froze seeing the look on Shions face he had only seen once before after Shion feared Nezumi had been infected by the parasite bee.

"Shion, What is it?" Nezumi asked, trying to maintain his composure as he felt a slight pain in his neck.

"I'm sorry Nezumi" Shion said nervously looking down "I didn't mean what I said, I don't want you to ha-"

Nezumi cut Shions sentence off "I don't think I could hate you even if I wanted to" Nezumi sighed pulling Shion into a tight hug as tears of relief began to fall down Nezumi' face "You don't have to cry Shion".

Shion noticed Nezumi was crying "I'll try not too" he whispered holding onto Nezumi tightly.

Nezumi released Shion from the hug before turning away from him to wipe the leftover tears from his eyes.

"I'll go make tea" Shion said unlocking the apartment door and heading to the kitchen.

Nezumi put his hand on his neck and felt something wet. He pulled his hand away to see a red liquid, _Blood._

"Did Shion do this?" He muttered under his breath before wiping away the remaining blood.

There's no way Shion would do something like that to him, Was there?


End file.
